


[Podfic] All these wounds that I can't get unwound | written by caranfindnel

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s11e14 The Vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Coda for 11.14, "The Vessel."Dean gets a second, just one second, to think everything's okay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] All these wounds that I can't get unwound | written by caranfindnel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All these wounds that I can’t get unwound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156230) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the Jinx challenge. Thanks to caranfindel for giving me permission to podfic this.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1vr6qw56384avzg/All_these_wounds_that_I_can%2527t_get_unwound.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:28 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
